


King Me

by OmegaWolfy



Series: Pokemon Grunt Reader [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Board Games, Chess, F/M, Implied Reader/Colress, Implied Relationships, Team Plasma, bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Go fish, King me, check, these are all things you say in games. But what if the pieces have a more significant meaning than what most see as just simple playing pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King Me

“Go fish.” You leaned back, a small look of smugness over your lips as you gazed at the blonde man before you. The small section of the lab table had been cleared off because you were bored, and there was nothing new going on with the team. Plus, the bunk rooms were boring, all everyone did was eat bread, sleep, or just be complete lumps.

“[Name]....” Colress sighed, he looked to be fighting a face palm.

“We are not engaging in a game of ‘Go Fish’.” You blinked. Oh, right… So what do you say in this game anyways.

“So?” You asked with a slight frown. Way to take the fun out of it smart one. “It’s not like I care. This-” You gestured to the board. “-is checkers. Why should it matter if I want to pretend it’s Go Fish?”

“This isn’t a checkers set either, [Name].” Colress blinked, though you could see the strain he had in his features.

“Oh… So, what is it?” You asked looking more interesting. No wonder he wouldn’t let you jump over the pieces!

“For the eighth time...this, is Chess.” Nodding you looked over the pieces and picked up one of your two little Rapidash pieces.

“That is the knight.” Setting it down, you picked up one of the Pawniards. There were eight of them for both of you.

“The Pawn.” You blinked. Of course it was a pawn. Narrowing your eyes at the pieces you picked up the Nidoking.

“The-”

“I know. The king…” You said blinking slowly and turning the small carved piece in your hand. Lifting the Pawniard in your other hand once more you looked back and forth between them all.

“It’s like the team…” You muttered looking to Colress who now looked less bored than before.

“Well, go on, I am intrigued on where this deduction is leading.” Swallowing you swept the board clean of all the pieces. Colress made a small sound of irritation before you moved each of the pawns in two equal lines, all facing yourself.

“They are like the grunts…” or me. You said and then set up the Bisharps and Ferrothorns. Or as Colress had called them, Bishops and Rooks.

“These ones, the Shadow trade, and the Seven Sages.” Most of the organisation wasn’t aware of the Shadow Trade, you had so happened to walk in on them once, while they looked at you almost with the sort of Heh, can’t see us. kind of notion, but in reality you did see them, and briskly walked away after labeling them all creeps--and saying so out loud.

Colress blinked slowly, he remembered you telling him of the weirdos only for him to deduct you were one of the few who could see them. “Go on…” He said interested on where you were going with this.

“The King and Queen,” You blinked holding the two Nidokings, and Nidoqueens. “They are like you...and Ghetsis… The most important pieces.” Setting them all down, you blinked. There had to be something else to add on, but you didn’t seem to be able to think of anything else at the moment.

Colress blinked, a bit of a musing humm sounding from his lips as he closed his eyes slowly.

“Well, I guess I can’t argue with the notion, but what piece do you suppose you are, [Name]?” at these words, you pursued your lips and picked up a small Bisharp. Turning it over in your hand slowly before handing it over to Colress.

“Do you have a justification for your reasoning?” Blinking Colress handed the pawn back. Blinking a few times you nodded slowly.

“Yeah… I mean, I am but a simple grunt. So, the pawn status fits me well.” You rolled the smooth carved surface in your hand gently and blinked slowly.

“Well, I’m telling you right now, I disagree.” He picked up a piece but you didn’t see which. Taking your hand with his free one, Colress opened your palm making the pawn roll from your grasp.

Placing the other piece in your hand, he curled your fingers around the other smooth piece before getting up.

“I’ve got work to do, but if you set the board back up, I’ll teach you to play later.” In your grasp, what was left, was the Knight. A fiery painted Rapidash, from the shiny side of the board.

**Author's Note:**

> Random. Completely random. ewe


End file.
